Not applicable.
In the field of plant genetics we conduct an extensive and continuing plant-breeding program including the origination and sexual reproduction of orchard trees, and of which interspecifics, plums, peaches, nectarines, apricots and cherries are exemplary. It is against this background of our activities that the present variety of cherry tree was originated and asexually reproduced by budding to xe2x80x98Mahalebxe2x80x99 Rootstock (non-patented), as performed by us in our experimental orchard near Modesto, Stanislaus County, Calif.
The present new variety of cherry tree (Prunus avium) was originated by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Calif., as an open pollinated seedling from a seedling selection with the field identification number 6HB480 (non-patented). 6HB480 originated as an open pollinated seedling selection of 17H143 (non-patented). 17H143 is a first generation cross between 26W232 (non-patented) and a low chilling cherry seedling of unknown parentage. The maternal parent (26W232) is a selected seedling from an open pollinated xe2x80x98Bingxe2x80x99 Cherry tree (non-patented). A large group of these open pollinated seedlings were grown on their own root system, and maintained under close observation, one such low chilling, early maturing seedling, which is of the present variety, having especially desirable fruit characteristics, was selected for asexual reproduction and commercialization.
Asexual reproduction of the new variety of cherry tree (Prunus avium) was by budding to xe2x80x98Mahalebxe2x80x99 Rootstock (non-patented), a standard rootstock for cherries in California, as performed by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Calif., and shows that reproductions run true to the original tree and all characteristics of the tree and its fruit are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations.
The new and distinct cherry tree is of large size, vigorous, upright growth, and has a low winter chilling requirement of approximately 500 hours below 45xc2x0 F. The tree is a regular and productive bearer of early maturing, medium size fruit with good flavor and eating quality. The fruit is further characterized by its attractive red skin color, its firmness, its good handling and shipping qualities, and the ability to remain firm on the tree 10 days past maturity (shipping ripe). In comparison to the xe2x80x98Early Burlatxe2x80x99 Cherry tree (non-patented), the new variety has a lower winter chilling requirement and is 10 days earlier in blooming giving it a wider range of adaptibility to grow in warmer areas with less winter chilling. The fruit has firmer flesh, greater handling and shipping quality, and is approximately 2 days later in maturity.